Glaucoma is a disease of the eye that affects millions of people. Glaucoma is associated with an increase in intraocular pressure resulting either from a failure of a drainage system of an eye to adequately remove aqueous humor from an anterior chamber of the eye or overproduction of aqueous humor by a ciliary body in the eye. Build-up of aqueous humor and resulting intraocular pressure may result in irreversible damage to the optic nerve and the retina, which may lead to irreversible retinal damage and blindness.
Glaucoma may be treated in a number of different ways. One manner of treatment involves delivery of drugs such as beta-blockers or prostaglandins to the eye to either reduce production of aqueous humor or increase flow of aqueous humor from an anterior chamber of the eye. Glaucoma filtration surgery is a surgical procedure typically used to treat glaucoma. The procedure involves placing a shunt in the eye to relieve intraocular pressure by creating a pathway for draining aqueous humor from the anterior chamber of the eye. The shunt is typically positioned in the eye such that it creates a drainage pathway between the anterior chamber of the eye and a region of lower pressure. Such fluid flow pathways allow for aqueous humor to exit the anterior chamber.